


Not So Fabulous Fairy Tale

by Huggle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is So Done, Hurt Impala, Kidnapped Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huggle/pseuds/Huggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Normally, Dean wouldn't threaten eight year olds with a gun but today is not a normal day and he is totally done with this fairy tale shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Fabulous Fairy Tale

The little girl - eight, red headed, freckled and destined to grow up to be a bitch if her current behaviour was anything to go by – grinned at them from the other side of the locked patio door.

“I know how to dial 911,” she sneered at them. “And my daddy has a shotgun.”

Dean started to draw his Glock, but Sam shouldered him out of the way. 

“I don’t believe you sometimes,” he snapped. 

“I will never get over having long blonde hair. Never. And it fucking hurt having your Sasquatch ass climbing up it. I’m talking real, actual trauma here, Sam. And also – don’t _you_ want to know where Cas is? I know I do.”

Sam put on his friendliest smile and leant forward so he was more at eye level with the girl. “Sarah? I know you didn’t mean any harm, and you’re not in trouble-“

“Says you,” Dean muttered.

“But we really need that book. Could you maybe let us in? Please? It’s very important.”

The girl stared at him for a long moment; Sam stayed still, focusing on being as unthreatening as possible. He watched as she reached for the handle, tentatively....

Then she twisted her wrist and gave him the finger.

Sam straightened up. “Shoot the lock out,” he told Dean.

By the time they had the book, and had bolted out of there – calling the police was an empty threat but she wasn’t lying about the shot gun, and actually fired at the car as they fled – Dean was barely hanging on to his panic.

“Who knows where she sent Cas? It’s not like she had a shortage of options.”

Sam flicked through the book. Rapunzel they could rule out. But he ran his fingers over those pages; they had a strange, waxy feel to them. The next story didn’t, or the one after that, so he kept going until he felt that odd coating again.

“I think I know,” he groaned, and held the book out for Dean, who nearly drove off the road.

“You should have let me shoot her.”

Sam was pretty sure Dean didn’t mean that, even when his brother cursed and grumbled as they climbed the steps in the tower. It was probably not helping that they’d had to drive the Impala through the briar hedge.

“We are burning that book as soon as we get out of here,” he said. “This is what comes of filling kids’ heads with that garbage.”

“Dean, not every child uses their imagination to bring nursery tales to life and then imprison people in it as characters.”

“One’s more than enough.”

They reached the top, and Dean put his foot to the door. It crashed inward, revealing a quiet room   
and a bed.

Castiel was stretched out on top of it, awake and staring at the ceiling. His hands were by his side, but Sam felt the frustration coming off the angel in waves.

“We kind of expected you to be...asleep,” he said, puzzled.

“She tried, but I don’t think her powers work as well on me. But I can’t get up.”

Dean groaned. “Ok, better than the sleep of a hundred years. Sam, wait outside.”

Sam didn’t have to be asked twice. He’d seen more than enough PDAs between Dean and his angel to last a lifetime.

Fifteen minutes later, the door opened and Castiel followed Dean out. Sam stared at them.

“Just making sure,” Dean said.

Sam held up his hand. “I really don’t want to know.”


End file.
